Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly)
DaveGrrrrrrruly's Parody of Alice in Wonderland. Cast: *Alice - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Alice's Sister - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragons) *Dinah - Fluffy (Handy Manny) *The White Rabbit - Wheeler the Unicycle (3-2-1 Penguins: Ultra-Purple) *Doorknob - Shader the Umbrella (Rankin/Bass' Here Comes Peter Cottontail TV Series: Ultra-Green) *Dodo - Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins) *The Parrot next to Dodo - Dave (The Star) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Billy and Mac (Fishtronaut) *The Walrus - Hamm (Toy Story) *The Carpenter - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Bill the Lizard - Snakemobile (Jungle Junction) *The Rose - Amy (with Ruby, Jennifer and Beatrice as Extra) (Teletubbies) *Tiger Lily - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Dandy Lion - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Various Flowers - Flowers (Teletubbies) *The Caterpillar - Cecil (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to Rescue) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Zebra Longwing *Bird in the Nest - Jenny (Free Bird) *The Cheshire Cat - King Moonracer (Rankin/Bass' Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *The Mad Hatter - SD Kluger (Rankin/Bass' Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) *The March Hare - Peter Cottontail (Rankin/Bass' Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *The Dormouse - Pip (Barnyard) *The Card Painters - Ed, Edd and Eddy *The Card Soldiers - Themselves *The Queen of Hearts - Fenella the Kettle Witch (Chorlton and The Wheelies) *The King of Hearts - Clifford (Chorlton and The Wheelies) Scenes: *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 1 - Opening Credits *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 2 - Emmy is Bored (In A World of My Own)]] *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 3 - The Run of the Unicycle (I'm Late)]] *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 4 - Emmy meets Shader/The Bottle on the Table *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 5 - The Arrival of Emmy (Sailor's Hornpipe/''The Caucus Race'')]] *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 6 - Emmy meets Billy and Mac (How do you do and Shake Hands)]] *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 7 - The Piggy Bank and The Potato]] *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 8 - ''Old Father William *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 9 - A Snake with a Ladder/''We'll Smoke the Blighter Out *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (''All in the Golden Afternoon)]] *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 11 - Emmy meets Cecil the Caterpillar/''How Doth the Little Crocodile *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Emmy *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 13 Emmy meets The Cheshire Lion (Twas Brillig)|Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 13 Emmy meets The Cheshire Lion (Twas Brillig)]] *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song)]] *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Unicycle Arrives Again) *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 17 - Emmy Gets Lost (Very Good Advice)]] *[[Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards' March/ Fenella, the Queen of Hearts]] *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 19 - The Cheshire Lion Appears Again Yet *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 20 - Emmy's Trial/''The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 21 - Emmy's Flight/The Finale *Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Part 22 - End Credits Trivia: *Wheeler the Ultra Purple Unicycle who sounds as The White Rabbit in the episode from 3-2-1 Penguins *Shader the Ultra Green Umbrella who sounds as The Doorknob in the episode from Here Comes Peter Cottontail: TV Series *Zidgel calls Wheeler boss in the episode Part 9. Gallery: Dragon Tales Emmy-1-.png|Emmy as Alice Astrid-1-.png|Astrid Hofferson as Alice's Sister Fluffy-louise-lopart-handy-mannys-motorcycle-adventure-0.85-1-.jpg|Fluffy as Dinah Wheeler the ultra purple unicycle 3 2 1 penguins by isaachelton-dd968xk-1--1-.png|Wheeler as The White Rabbit Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dda7m0c-2-.png|Shader as The Doorknob Zidgel penguins-1-.png|Zidgel as The Dodo Img-pedro-e-juca-1-.jpg|Billy and Mac as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Hamm-1-.png|Hamm as The Walrus Mrs-potatosr cabea de batata 2-3-.png|Mr. Potato Head as The Carpenter Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dda903w-1-.png|Snakemobile as Bill the Lizard Cecil-1-.jpg|Cecil as The Caterpillar King moonracer 200-1-.jpg|King Moonracer as The Cheshire Cat SD Kluger-1-.jpg|S.D. Kluger as The Mad Hatter Tumblr inline mtgcsozx3T1r73ksq-1-.jpg|Peter Cottontail as The March Hare Pip (Barnyard)-1-.png|Pip (Barnyard) as The Dormouse Chorlton and the Wheelies Fenella-1-.jpg|Fenella the Kettle Witch as The Queen of Hearts Clifford-1-.jpg|Clifford (Chorlton and the Wheelies) as The King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies